LabryniaThe Other Path
by Claire C. Griffon
Summary: Jareth is no longer the Goblin King and he recieves help from two witches. They have to restore him to the throne in order to ward of the Warlocks attack. Can the two witches help him in time? And will there be love in the air? Will there be more enemies
1. The Other Path

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from the movie Labrynth. Except for Lyss and Megera.

I wrote this story for my friend BlackWingedAngel16 (I am not giving out her name). She will most likely be writing part two of this story.

This is a one shot story.

Labrynia-The Other Path

Part 1

"Do you have any clue where we are?"

"None what so ever." Megera told Lyss.

"I think we're going in circles. This wall looks familiar." Lyss said to no one in particular.

"Lyss, all the walls in this place look the same." Megera said, slightly annoyed.

"In the movie they don't."

"Well you have a point there, but this is the movie Labrynth. This is the real thing. This is Labrynia, and we gotta get to the center to warn the King of the impending attack of the warlocks!"

"I have the feeling that Jareth has enough magic to know of it already. I mean he can turn in to a frickin owl!" Lyss almost shouted.

"I didn't say he didn't know, but the coven told us we had to go..."

"...and they have the final say in all guests. Yeah, yeah Megera. I know that, but still, it sucks."

"Especially getting through the Labrynth." Megera sighed. She was echoed by Lyss and with out a word, both knew that the other felt the same. Soon the twosome reached a dead end. Turning to face each other, a wide grin broke out on Lyss' face, mirrored by Megera. With out a word, they both turned around, and then turned back to the direction they were just facing. Now, there was no longer a brick wall in front of them. That was behind them. Facing them, were two doors, and their guardians.

"The guardian on the right was blue, the other, red. Both had two heads, one underneath the other, and were dressed in corresponding armor.

"Which door Lyss?" Megera asked slyly.

Lyss smiled and asked, "We following the movie or not?"

"What do you think?" Lyss walked up to the door on the right and waited for the guardians to say their lines.

"One of these doors leads to the castle, the other, to certain doom. Ba-ba-ba-ba."

Lyss feigned shock and said, "Oh no, however will I choose?"

"We should let you know now though, one of us always lies and the other always tells the truth. He's the one who lies!" said the right guardian.

"I choose..." Lyss started.

"But wait! You can ask one question to get you on your way." said the same one again.

"I'll trust to chance. But thanks anyways." Lyss said. The guardians looked crestfallen, but held their peace. Lyss turned to Megera and the two talked about which door to choose.

"We know where the door on the right leads, but what about the one on the left?" asked Lyss.

"I don't know. We could say 'up' on the right instead of 'down' too." Megera responded thoughtfully.

"What if we take left? I mean, the bridge across the Bog of Eternal Stench is out, so we won't be able to cross it."

"Yeah and there's no way we climb that wall with out help. We're taking left?" Megera asked.

"Or are we saying 'up.'"

Megera looked at the doors and pointed alternately at each door while she said, "Einey, Meiny, Miney, Moe, which way do we go?" She ended up pointing to the right. Turning to Lyss, she said, "Guess we say up."

"Guess so." She went to the right door and said, "This one." The guardian moved to the side and the girls walked through.

Right after entering, they found themselves falling into a hole. However, before they could go very far, they found that multiple hands were holding onto them.

A few of the hands formed a face and talked to the girls. "Up or down?"

They both looked at each other and smiled. "Up." They both said. Again, the hands were passing them to each other, but this time, they were going back up from where they came from.

A few minutes later, they were back at the top and the pit gone, as was the door they had just come through. Now, there was a large sign there instead.

"**Welcome to the Hallway of Doors. Only one door leads directly to the castle. The others can lead anywhere in Labrynia, including back to the entrance, or to the Bog of Eternal Stench. Be forewarned though. You can only open a maximum of three doors. Regardless of where it leads, the third door opened is where you will go.**"

Now what do we do?" Lyss asked Megera.

"I dunno you're the movie expert." she laughed. Lyss reread the sign again and again. Finally she spoke.

"Well, it doesn't say two people can each open three doors, or if it's three doors total. I'm assuming that it is three each, so we technically get four chances to find the castle."

"Why not five or six?" Megera asked confused.

"Because on our third guess, we get chucked in and we don't want to split up. So, which door would be to the castle?"

"I know Jareth wants people to have a hard time getting through, so try looking for the fanciest door first." Megera said.

"Why that one? Won't Jareth expecting that we go for that one? How 'bout the shabbiest door?"

"But knowing Jareth, he'll know that's what we'll think. So he'll it the fancy door."

"But what if he thinks that what we'll think, so it's actually the worst door?" Lyss asked innocently.

"Stop it! You're giving me a headache! Let's just open both and see where they lead." Megera said and Lyss agreed. Walking down the hall they saw doors made of straw, brick, rock, wood, glass, and everything in between; including tin foil. Eventually, they came to the end of the hallway and saw a blank door that was falling off its hinges and one that was made of gold. The gold one was adorned with an embellished owl, with ruby eyes and other precious stones scattered about it.

"Well I think we found the fanciest door." Lyss whispered. Looking at it, Megera replied, "What gave that away?" she turned to the blank door. "I'll open this one and you can open the other. Sound good?"

"Yeah." Lyss went over to the gold door and took hold of the door knob while Megera did the same with the blank door. "On three." she said. "One...two...three!" she pulled open the door and saw blackness. She turned to Megera. "What you got?"

"Give me a minute, my door is loading." she said.

"What?" Lyss asked confused.

"I'm serious. There's blackness, but it's lightening up. Take a look at yours." Not believing her, Lyss did so, to her surprise, Megera was right. The blackness was getting lighter. Soon, she saw where it leads. Her door opened in to the room of a thousand stairs in the castle. Recognizing it from the final scene in the movie. She turned to Megera and said, "Found door into the castle, you?"

"Me, too." Megera replied.

"Where does yours lead? Mine shows the room with all the stairs."

"How is that possible?"

"Wha...excuse me?"

"Mine leads there too."

"Huh?" Lyss said. "I would say, 'that's not fair,' but nothing here is fair. So, whose door do we take, mine or yours."

"Let's trust to the goddess. Do you have a pencil?"

"Um, yeah, I think I do." Lyss said. She rummaged around in her pocket of her hoody until she came across something thin and relatively smooth. Pulling it out, she found that it was a bright blue gel pen. Giving it to Megera, she asked, "This work?"

"Yeah, it'll be fine." Taking it, she put it on the ground and spun it around. While the pen was spinning, she said, "Which way do we go? This is what I'd like to know. Spinning pen, point the way and this is the way we will stay."

"Lyss arched an eyebrow. "Spell casting for a direction? Won't that count as personal gain?"

"Nah, ultimately we're helping Jareth, not us." looking down, Megera saw it was slowing. "Here we go. The moment of truth." The girls looked down at the pen. When it stopped spinning, they lifted their gaze to follow where they point was, well, pointing.

"We're looking at a wall." Megera said puzzled.

"Maybe not. Follow me." Lyss said walking in the direction indicated by the pen, she walked up to the wall. There was a moment of resistance, and then her hand went through. Keeping her eyes closed, she reached back with other hand and said, "Megera take my hand and close your eyes. I'll pull you through."

She felt Megera's hand close around her own and they walked through the wall, their eyes snapped open and there they stood, facing the Goblin King.

Clapping, he rose from his throne. "Very nice. You are the only people to ever enter that way. My congrats to you."

Megera turned to Lyss. "That's Jareth?"

She shook her head. "I don't think so. He doesn't look the same."

The Goblin King smiled. "You're right, I'm not Jareth. The name's Toby."

Lyss got real defensive then. "What did you do with Jareth? Where is he?"

Toby laughed mirthlessly. "He's been over thrown. I've taken over and thrown him in to the Bog of Eternal Stench."

Megera came forward and said boldly. "We must see him. You will take us too him."

"Umm, no." said Toby.

"This Toby we don't trust. While find Jareth we must. Take us to him now. So we no longer wear a frown." the girls said in unison. An instant later, they found themselves on the half broken rock bridge in the Bog of Eternal Stench.

Looking around they saw a white-haired figure sitting with his back against the stone wall. His head hung down between his knees and his fingers were laced together on top of his head.

Lyss pointed to the figure dressed in all black and said, "That's Jareth." 'Man, he's cute.' she thought.

"That's Jareth?" Megera disbelieving her.

"Yeah, let's go see if we can help." Lyss said. She carefully jumped from rock to rock and made her way over to the former King.

"Majesty?" Lyss said as she approached him. Jareth looked up and saw Megera and Lyss standing there. "What is it?"

"Majesty, I am Lyss and this is Megera. We're from the Coven of..."

"I know who you are." Jareth interrupted. "My question is why you came here." Megera stepped forward to explain.

"There is a large group of warlocks in our dimension threatening to enter this one. The coven sent us to warn you."

"Me or the Goblin King?" Jareth spat out like it was poison.

"They specifically said 'Jareth, the Goblin King.'" said Lyss quickly, kneeling beside him. 'Oh, major cute.' she thought. Jareth looked at her and she felt nervous as if he could read her mind. He looked away and sighed. He stood up quickly followed by Lyss.

Looking her straight in the eyes, he said, "So you did not tell..."

"Toby? No." Lyss finished.

Jareth sighed. "Well, I don't know what I can do about it. I'm not the king anymore, so I can't rally the goblins to help defend Labrynia. Only Toby can." He spat out the name.

"Curious question here?" Megera said. Jareth directed his attention and she continued. "How did Toby get to be Goblin King? Don't you have to be part goblin?"

"He is." Lyss said quietly. Megera stared at her.

"Lyss is right. I took Toby away from his sister. She got him back, but not before he was in Labrynia for thirteen hours. Any human becomes part goblin after thirteen hours, so this is my fault."

"Jareth, do you want to become Goblin King again?" Megera asked.

"I would love to be." he responded.

"Can you still travel between dimensions?" she continued.

"Yes, but I don't see how..."

"Open away to ours." Lyss said, seeing where Megera was going. "We'll get the Coven to restore you to the throne."

For the first time since they had seen, Jareth smiled. He went through the steps of opening a way, but when the time came, nothing happened. "Toby must have the power now too."

"What do you mean?" asked Lyss.

"Ever since he's banished me, he's been stealing my powers. Now I only have the ability to choose the right paths and to turn into an owl." He smiled grimly. "At least, those are skills, so he can't take them away."

Megera turned to Lyss. "Should we help him? We don't have the Coven's permission if we do."

Lyss turned to face Megera. "Screw the Coven. We've got to do this for everyone's sake." She said sharply. "Jareth, we'll help you. We don't have much power, but by the goddess, we'll do whatever we can."

"Thank you. We must hurry though. Soon, every Goblin will be completely under Toby's control and then he'll be able to change the Labrynth so that I don't even know the right path."

He started sprinting across the bog and the girls were hard pressed to keep with him.

Soon they were at the Gates to the Goblin City. Jareth led them into, in and through the city. A while later he stopped. "Here's the way in." He said.

"But it's a rock. Shouldn't we use the door?" Megera asked.

"This is my own entrance that only I know about." He put his hand on the rock. "Besides, what's the only thing you have to remember here?"

"Nothing is what it seems...Hey!" Megera said as the rock disappeared.

"They all entered into a tunnel that was lit by torches. Jareth grabbed one and held it in front of him. It was a good thing he did too, because a few yards later, the torches stopped. Jareth led them around many turns and paths until they came to a well lit, circular room. Extinguishing the torch, Jareth motioned for the girls to go to the large table in the center.

"It's a model of the Labrynth!" Lyss and Megera gasped.

"My own private one. I control what happens to each of the walls and what the goblins do from here. Or rather I did."

"And you shall again." Megera said. "But first, we need to get to the throne room."

Jareth pointed to a wooden door. "Take those stairs. They will lead you directly to the throne room."

"What are you going to do?" Megera asked.

"Remake the Labrynth." Jareth said smiling. Nodding, Lyss ran over to the door and opened it wide. She ran up the stairs, closely followed by Megera. Lyss was counting the steps for reference, but lost count at 584.

Soon after that though, they arrived at the throne room where Toby was waiting for them.

"So, did you find Jareth?" He sneered.

"Yes, they did?" came a voice from behind him. Toby turned around and saw Jareth standing there.

"You made a mistake coming back here old man. I got control of the goblins now, not you. They'll be here in an instant if I call them."

Go ahead." Jareth challenged.

"Toby called forth the Goblins of the Labrynth, but none came. "Where are they?" he shouted.

"Lost." hissed a voice from the darkness behind the throne chair.

"Who's there?" Toby asked in a shaky voice.

"Your worst nightmare." it said.

Megera turned to Lyss and said quietly, "Isn't that a little clichéd?"

"Shut up it's the best I could come up with!" Lyss turned her attention back to the creature and made it glide out into the open. The shadow came towards Toby and enveloped him in blackness.

"Give the throne back to the rightful King and his powers as well. Otherwise, this is all you will ever see. "It whispered in his ear.

"Alright! I'll do it!" he whimpered.

The shadow lifted and disappeared, leaving a trembling Toby in its wake. He walked over to Jareth and kneeled before him. "My lord." he said.

Megera and Lyss followed suit. "My lord." They murmured. Smiling, Jareth took the throne again.

"Rise, Megera and Lyss. You are my equals in power. You shall forever be welcomed here in Labrynia."

"Thank you Jareth. Now remember about the warlock attack." Lyss said.

Jareth clapped his hands. Then, he said, "It is done. The barriers are sealed from the warlocks."

"Great." Megera said. "Then we'll see you around then?"

"Of course you will." Jareth said. "Please, use the portal to go to your home dimension."

Lyss and Megera turned around and saw a hole leading to the meeting room at the Coven's building. Megera took a step through it and disappeared. Lyss followed her but before she stepped inside the portal, she took off the Trinity off around her neck and tossed it to Jareth. "If you ever need me, use this. "She said. She went to take a step, but stopped when she heard Jareth say her name inside her head.

"Lyss. I can read minds and there might be some affections between us." she turned to him and smiled. With out saying a word he winked. She turned and stepped through the portal and was gone.

"That was so cool!" Megera told Lyss when she came through the portal. "What was that shadow thing?"

"A glamour I made. Come on. Let's go tell the Coven about our success."

"Wait a minute though. How did you know so much about that world? And why did it take you so long to come back into our world?" Lyss turned to Megera.

"I don't know the answer to the first question and never mind about the second. I will tell you at the right time." Megera simply agreed and didn't push the topic any further.

The two friends walked out of the room, talking about their adventures in Labrynia, unaware that they were under the protective watch of the Goblin King.

So how do you like it? Part Two will be coming out soon followed by a part Three.

What's going to happen to Megera and Lyss? Will Lyss and the Goblin King get together? Will Megera finally find out why Lyss knew so much about Labrynia when she doesn't even remember being there? And who's watching Megera? Find out in part two Labrynia-Stolen Secrets


	2. Stolen Secrets

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Labrynth characters; only Lyss, Megera and the Elders (from the coven).

This is part two of the story of the (mine and my friends) book Labrynia. (Well you can consider them parts or chapters it doesn't really matter.) Enjoy.

BlackWingedAngel16

Part 2

Stolen Secrets

Lyss tossed and turned in her bed. She was having the same reoccurring dream again. She's six years old and she she's running away from something in the Labrynth. A place she had just got done saving a few months ago. As she's running away from whatever is after her she would fall into a hole but it turned out to be a room. When ever she was there, there was always a boy there with her. He had shaggy white blonde hair, fair skin and beautiful blue eyes. Every time she was with this boy the thing that was chasing her would leave her alone. And when she would go to thank the boy a bright white light would surround her and she would wake up in a cold sweat.

"Lyss, Lyss, wake up." came a familiar voice. It belonged to her friend Megera who equally save the Goblin King's home. "Lyss?" Lyss sat up groggily. "This is the tenth or eleventh time I woke you up in the last two months from those dreams. What's going on?"

"I don't know Megera. I'm sorry but I don't really know what these dreams are or what they mean."

"I think it's time you go up to the Elders and tell them about your reoccurring dreams. They've been draining a lot out of you lately." Lyss sat there quietly for a moment in thought and then she finally nodded.

"Yeah, I guess your right. I'll go first thing tomorrow morning." she responded to her friend. Megera handed Lyss the glass of water next to her bed.

"It's already morning." she said. Lyss looked at the window and frowned. She hadn't received very good sleep and she was completely drained like Megera had said.

"Oh, alright, let me get dressed and you and I can go together." Megera waited outside Lyss's room and when she finally emerged they headed for the meeting room of the coven only making one pit stop on the way. They stopped at Megera's room so she could retrieve a sweater to keep her warm. When they got there they noticed a dozen roses sitting on her night stand. Both looked at each other puzzled and finally Megera went over to see who the flowers were from. She read the card, but to her disappointment it was signed 'Secret Admirer'.

"Sorry Megera, but don't worry you'll find out soon. I'm sure." Megera shrugged it off; she wasn't particularly interested in it at the moment.

"That's ok; we have to see the elders anyway." Megera grabbed her sweatshirt and the two friends hurried out of the room. They made it to the meeting room just as all the elders had sat down.

"Sir?" asked Megera as they stepped in. She was pretty much talking to the head of the elders; the master of the element Earth. There were four elders: Earth, Water, Air and Fire.

"Yes, Megera?" he had answered. Megera pushed Lyss forward and she sort of stumbled. "Yes, Lyss? Is something the matter?"

"Sir, you see; I have been having these reoccurring dreams lately and..." The elder interrupted Lyss.

"Say no more. I know what you are about to say." He sighed and the elders looked at each other. The head elder looked back at Lyss. "I think it's time you return to Labrynia." Lyss looked confused. "There you will find all your answers to your questions. Even the Goblin King will know a few of them."

"I don't understand, sir."

"Child, you are not from this world. You are from Labrynia." said another elder, the one with the power of Air. "You were brought to us because the Goblin King thought you had potential and should be allowed into the Coven and you do and you were." She continued. Lyss and Megera were shocked. Lyss was not from this world, but who was she in Labrynia? That was the question that Megera wanted answered.

"We will send you back to Labrynia so you are able to find out more." spoke the elder of Water.

"We will send Megera with you as soon as she finishes some stuff here." said the last elder. Lyss turned to Megera and gave her a hug.

"I'll see you as soon as I am done." Lyss nodded and smiled. She then turned back to the elders. Each of the elders stood from their chairs and held out their hands. Slowly light poured out of their hands like streamers and floated to the center of the room, forming a portal.

"Powers of Air, Earth, Water and Fire, bring this girl home to her true desire." They had said and the portal opened fully. "Megera will be with in three days." Lyss nodded and gave her friend one last hug. She turned and looked through the portal it led into the Goblin King's throne room. She was excited, scared and sad at the same time. She was happy to go see Jareth again, but she was sad to leave Megera. They had never been parted for so long. They had known each other since the day Lyss came to the Coven when she was six. She was also scared to go to Labrynia, afraid of what she might find out.

"Lyss took a deep breath and stepped through. She walked in to the throne room and Jareth turned around in shock to see her standing there. He smiled and walked over to her. He gave her a hug and then pulled gently away.

"What are you doing here?" he asked and Lyss told him everything.

Megera stood before the elders and they spoke to her softly.

"We know you want to find out what her secrets are but we have to explain a few things before you go ahead and learn them. First off her secrets are actually stolen secrets. Secrets we stole from her when she first came here." spoke the elder of Fire.

"Let us start from the beginning. Lyss's real name is Asef, but we changed her name for her protection." The elder of Water looked down and then back at Megera. "We probably should have told you before, but I guess now is the best time as any. You, Megera, are her younger sister. We didn't change your name because we figured that since the evil that attacked your parents didn't know you even existed." The elder paused, allowing this information to sink in to Megera's mind. She was too shock to say the least. "We know this is a huge shock but it was better for us not to tell you until you both were ready and it seems that Lyss is beginning to regain her memories. In due time you will as well."

"But her memories are frightening to her, why is that?" She asked coming out of her trance-like state.

"Your mother gave you to us, because you were the first out of you two to show any signs of magic." said the elder of Earth. "You were brought to us at the age of four. Lyss was only five. When she turned six, your mother and father were killed by an evil, stronger than the warlocks that had threatened Jareth's kingdom those few months ago. Since you were here, you were safe. But your sister had been out playing when the attack happened, but it soon went after her. We were told she was found by Jareth when she was running from the evil. She was only six years old and you had already been here a year. Prince Jareth brought Lyss here thinking she had the potential as we explained before. And you do as well. You both will be very powerful in the future."

"Who were Lyss and I in Labrynia?" asked Megera.

"You both will find out in due time child." answered the elder of Air. "Now the reason we sent Lyss to go find out in her own, is so she can over come the dreams and to find out whom she really is from Labrynia. You both were very important people from Labrynia."

"Now go get some rest, you look ready to past out my dear." Spoke the elder of Fire. Megera nodded and went to her room. As she entered she found another vase of roses on her dresser. She checked the card and again it had said 'Secret Admirer'. Megera walked over to her bed and stopped abruptly. She looked over to her door and saw another witch standing there. She hoped he wasn't the 'Secret Admirer' that was sending her the flowers and the chocolate she had noticed that was sitting on the bed. She turned her attention back to the guy standing at her door. He was about a year older than her and was quite a pest.

"There's a rumor going around about you, Lyss and the elders." He started. Megera looked annoyed, the one thing she hated about this place was that rumors started way too fast and was around the building in the matters of minutes.

"Yeah and what's the rumor?" she asked irritated.

"That you and Lyss are going to be booted from the Coven." he spoke in his aggravating voice. "So is it true?"

"No it is not. Now go away before I call the guards." The guy took the hint and walked away, but smirked on the way out.

"Nice flowers." Megera's stomach dropped.

"Ohhh." she groaned. "They're from him."

Lyss finished up her story and looked at Jareth's expression. "What is it?" His face was in distraught and pain. Jareth stood up and walked over to a desk and grabbed a key from his pocket. He unlocked the drawer and took out a small purple book and walked back over to Lyss.

"This was yours from when you lived in Labrynia." He handed her the book and she took it gently. "I took it from your house, before it was completely destroyed. I kept it hoping that someday I could give it back to you." Lyss looked at the side of the small book and saw it had a lock. She tried to open it, but it didn't work.

"It won't open." Jareth took a necklace from around his neck and handed it to her. It was the trinity necklace she had given him a few months ago. She looked at the pendent and then the design of the lock. It was the same thing.

"Don't worry, I didn't read anything." said Jareth sitting down next to her. Lyss figured it must have been a diary. She placed the pendent in the lock and turned. The clasp on the book came undone and she was able to open it. She read the first page and saw it was the handwriting of a young girls. She knew it was hers. She flipped through the pages and saw the diary was unfinished; it was barely filled to the middle of it. Lyss read from where she left off and continued. As she came to the last page ten minutes later she put the pieces together.

"I am a..."she started.

Megera woke up on her third day ready to go see Lyss, her new found sister; almost literally speaking. She flung on the clothes that she had laid out the night before. After she was done she saw another batch of roses sitting on her desk. This was now the fourth time she had received flowers. All saying they were from her 'Secret Admirer'. She kept thinking that the guy that had visited her a few days before was the one sending them, a few times she had gathered her guts to ask him about them, but as soon as she was within five feet of the guy she stopped. She kept getting the feeling that they weren't from him and that she should still search for the mysterious person.

Megera shrugged off those thoughts and headed to the meeting room. She would have to figure that out when she returned. Megera entered the room and was surprised to see that the elders had already opened the portal to her old home.

"We wish you the best of luck and I do believe your sister has already figured out who she is and who you are." said the Elder of Earth. Megera nodded, a little disappointed but more happy than anything. She was finally getting to look at Lyss in a sisterly way. She was more than just a friend. Megera stepped through the portal and entered the throne room.

Lyss was waiting for her and when she showed up Lyss bounded at her and embraced her in a hug. Megera returned it and the two stepped back to look at each other as if they hadn't seen each other in years.

Megera gaped at the gown Lyss was wearing. She thought it was beautiful and that it fit her perfectly. Her gown was long and held to the body nicely and flowed like water to the ground. Its base from the waist down was violet and the top was black. The dress only had one sleeve that was full length of the arm and when reached the wrist it fell open about a foot and a half. It had V shaped neck embellished with violet crescent moons.

"Hey stop drooling; you have one to in your room." said Lyss with a smile. Megera's face lit up happily and Lyss showed Megera to her room. Jareth watched the girls walk down the hall. He smiled at the thought of seeing Lyss happy with her sister here.

A young man walked out of the shadows behind Jareth.

"Are you going to tell her?" he asked. Jareth turned around and looked at the young fellow.

"Not yet Toby; what about you? Are you going to tell Megera?" Jareth smirked at Toby. A few months ago Toby had taken away the throne from him, but now they were getting along like they had been best friends for years.

"No, I have been sending roses and some chocolates to her, but I don't know if she knows it's me. Do you think she'll trust me after all this time? I mean her sister attacked me with that little trick of hers." Jareth laughed at him.

"I know, but if you give her a chance I'm pretty sure she'll give you a chance." Toby nodded and was about to walk away when he turned around to face the Goblin King again.

"You know, you should tell Lyss before it's too late. What if you have to face the evil that is after them and you die. She won't know how much you love her." Jareth looked at him solemnly.

"I know Toby I know." Toby turned and disappeared into the shadows. Jareth turned back to his work and concentrated on the Labyrinth again. Five minutes later Lyss and Megera returned back to the throne room.

Megera's gown was similar to Lyss's. Her dress was the same style only the top was a hunter green and the bottom was black. And the V shaped neck was embellished with black stars. Jareth smiled sweetly and gave Megera a hug.

"You look lovely, Megera." Jareth sighed and clapped his hands together. "Well now that you both are here let's go down to the dinning hall. The feast in both of your honors shall be beginning soon. Oh and Megera, have you figured out who your 'Secret Admirer' is yet?" Megera blushed, but shook her head no.

"At first I thought it was this one annoying guy at school, but now I am not so sure."

"Don't worry, you'll find out who it is soon enough." Megera smiled and so Jareth led them to the dining hall where everyone was dancing, singing and eating. Jareth turned to face them and he held out two masks. One was that of an owl and one was a swan. Lyss took the owl and Megera took the swan. They put them on and he allowed the ladies to enjoy the party. Lyss and Megera walked down the steps and onto the dance floor.

A goblin walked over to them and pulled on their dresses to get their attention. They looked down at them and smiled.

"Hoggle how are you doing?" asked Megera. Hoggle smiled at her and then pulled out two roses from behind his back.

"These are gifts from two special people." The girls took the roses and thanked him. Hoggle trotted away and the two girls stood up again. They looked at each other confused.

"Who do you think they are from?" asked Lyss.

"Well I think I know who yours is from?"

"Who?"

"Jareth."

"What, are you crazy? He's the Goblin King. I'm just a mage." Megera's face went into a shocked looked. "What?"

"A mage?"

"Yeah why?" Megera hit her gently in the head.

"You blonde. They are the most power, well second most powerful beings in the magical ladder." Lyss's face went from confused to surprised. "So if you're a mage that means I'm a mage to."

"Wait a second. The elders didn't tell you, you were a mage?"

"No, they weren't very open on details. Well, anyways, this is so neat. How did you find out?"

"Jareth saved a diary I had when I was six and gave it to me. You know my Trinity necklace?"

"Yeah, the one you gave Jareth so we could communicate."

"It's not just a communicating devise. It was also the key to the diary as well. I remember so much now, it's amazing. I want you to read it as well. To see if you remember anything."

"I already remember everything. The elders had decided to give me back my memories of the four years I had lived here."

"Oh, Ok." Jareth popped up next to the girls and startled them a little.

"Would you mind if I stole a dance before dinner is served?" he asked Lyss. She turned to Megera who told her to go on. Jareth took Lyss's hand and they began to dance as if they were on a cloud. A hand came out and touch Megera's shoulder. She turned to see who it belonged to. She was flabbergasted to see that the gloved hand belonged to Toby.

"What do you want?" she asked sternly. Toby looked hurt by the tone of her voice and she was stunned to see this reaction on him. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be mean."

"Don't worry about it. Ummm, would you care to share a dance with me?" He extended a hand for her to take and she did. As they started to dance Toby bent down and whispered into her ear. "Do you like the roses?" Megera's face was in expression with a picture taken by a camera.

"It was you who had sent the flowers and chocolates?" He nodded. She smiled softly and nodded her response. She leaned in closer to him and smiled while her head rest nicely on his shoulder, with his arm safely around her waist and her hand in his hand. Megera opened her eyes and saw Lyss and Jareth dancing. She lifted her head, but the two kept on dancing.

"Say, do you know if Jareth likes Lyss?" Toby looked at the King and Lyss. He nodded and said yes.

"Yes, but there is a problem. Jareth is unable to tell Lyss that he likes her, because he is afraid she might get hurt. When they were young, Jareth had begun to like her, but he knew she was in trouble and so he brought her into the Coven knowing she would be safe there, but it hurt him to let her go. He felt like she was stolen from him and his secret never told to her. Now he is trying to figure out a way to tell her with out getting her or you hurt. I feel bad for him."

"They look like they'd be such a wonderful couple, too." said Megera softly. She looked at Toby and saw that he was staring at her intensely

"Do you know if she likes him back?"

"Yeah, she loves him deeply, but she was always too scared to tell him. She's shy when it comes to this sort of stuff. Why is Jareth scared she will get hurt if he tells her that he loves her?" Toby face went serious. "What's wrong?"

"Let's allow that story to be told later. I will talk to you in private about that." She nodded in agreement and they finished the dance. After the dance was over they sat down to eat with Jareth and Lyss. Jareth introduced Lyss and Megera and the goblins, humans and the other creatures of Labrynia applauded the two sisters. After the party, the two girls were admitted to bed. Both rooms next to each other. After Lyss had fallen asleep, Megera left the room to go to hers to talk to Toby. Toby was waiting patiently inside.

"Ok tell me what's going on?"

"Jareth is scared to tell Lyss, because the evil that had attacked her ten years ago is back and may come back after her. It was released by the warlocks from when they battled outside the gates those few months ago."

"Oh, I see. So what do you and Jareth plan to do?"

"Well, we're going to keep you and your sister both out of harms way and if anything happens to both Jareth and I, you and Lyss will automatically be sent back to the Coven."

"You can't do that, Toby. This is our home to."

"I can't but Jareth can, and he will do anything to protect the both of you and I will to." Toby looked at the clock and sighed. "I have to go meet Jareth. You need to get some sleep and what ever you do, do not tell a word of this to Lyss. When the time comes Jareth will tell her." Toby stood up and disappeared into the shadows of the walls. Megera had figured that's his way of transporting from place to place. Megera changed out of her gown and into the night dress that was laid out for her and went to bed. She fell asleep about ten minutes later, thinking about how hard the next few weeks were going to be.

So how did you like this part of the story? Send in some reviews and tell me what you think. Part/chapter three will be up as soon as we (B.W.A. and I) get it written. So right now I have no clue what the next title will be. What do you think will happen to Lyss and Jareth? What do you think will happen to Megera and Toby? And what is the evil that threatens the two sisters and why does it want them so badly? And why did it kill their parents? Find out in the next part.

If you like this story and wish to find out more about the characters....well typically Lyss and Megera you can email BlackWingedAngel (co-writer of this story) at and you can find out more about her in her profile on Fanfiction.

Claire C. Griffon


	3. Visions Unwind

Disclaimer: we do not own any chacters except for Megera and Lyss. 

Chapter 3

Visions Unwind

Meg woke with a startin the middle of the night. She was covered in sweat, yet she couldn't remember if she was having a fit or a nightmare. She looked down and saw her night dress was sticking to her body. She was panting softly, her breathing was becoming normal, and her shaking body was calming down.  
Meg looked over at the unusual clock to her left. It was a square wooden shape with the numbers in the middle. It was also encrested with jewels and precious stones. Meg sighed and snickered a little. She knew the Goblin King liked to out do himself with everything. He also gave her and her sister, Lyss, beautifully hand designed dresses. Her sister's colors primarially consisted of Black, Violet and Wine Red; while hers were Forest Green, Midnight Blue and Lavender.  
Meg sighed and pulled thecovers off of her and crawled out of her queen size bed draped with a canopy of Baby Blue and White lace. She walked over to her vanity and looked into the mirror. The pale moonlight was pouring into her room casting an elegant glow on her skin as if she was born of the moon.  
She looked at her reflection. Though her skin looked as though it was made out of silk, she thought she looked horrible. Her hair was ratty from tossing and turn moments before.She grabbed her brush and combed through her hair until it was perfect with out any snarles. She set her brush down and closed her eyes. Her eyes scrunched together. She felt a strong force. An evil. Images flashed through her mind. Images she would have prefered not to have seen. A second jolt of pain shot through her neck to her forhead with more images.  
Meg opened her mouth in a silent scream, with her hands over her ears. The pain was getting to be too much to bear. She collapsed to her knees, her hands still over her ears, eyes still squeezed shut and her mouth still open with no luck of hearing a voice come out. With in seconds the images were gone and she was relieved to feel the pain vanish and have her body feel as though nothing had happened.  
She stood up and looked around in worry as if someone was watching her. Meg clasped a hand onto her vanity for support. After the strange incident, she felt like passing out. When she caught her balance she walked back to her bed and crawled in. She took one last good look around her room, to make sure her suspisions were false. Meg layed down and sleep took over her again. She was completely unaware pf the piece of parchment she had knocked off of her vanity.

Meg woke up again a few hours later to the brightened sunlight seeping through her partly opend curtains and open window. She gave a confused look, she didn't remember if she had left the window open.  
A knock came at the door, which made her jump.  
"Meg, are you up yet?" called her sister's voice from the otherside of the oak wood doors.  
"Yeah, I just woke up. Did I miss breakfast?" answered back Meg. "You can come in you know, I'm not in the nude." Without being able to put in another sentence, Lyss rushed in and closed the doors.  
"Meg we have a problem. Toby is missing. He hasn't come back. Did you at all after last night or anything?" Meg looked shocked.  
"No, why?" Meg was shocked to hear the lie come from her mouth. Why was she lieing after she just found out that Toby was missing?  
"Jareth is beginning to think he may have gone evil again and joined forces with whatever is after us"  
"No, Toby isn't like that. He wouldn't just go behind my back and betray me." Meg was upset that her sister would have said somethng like that even if it was coming from the Goblin King.  
"Who, calm down. I believe you, I was just saying what Jareth had said. That's all. I know Toby wouldn't do anything that stupid." Meg nodded in agreement. "Anyway Jareth wants us to meet him in the throne room. He says he wants us to go into hiding until he was able to destroy the evil. I tld him that we fight to but he wouldn't listen"  
"Yeah, I know how it feels to have someone not listen to you." spoke Meg in a shallow voice. Her mind was being pulled back to last night. She remembered everything, down to every last image she saw. She returned to reality with her older sister staring at her oddly. "What?"  
"Is something wrong, Meg?" Meg blushed and quickly walked over to her to her closet, looking vigerously through her dresses, well pretending to anyway. "Megera, don't lie to me." Meg tried to hide her guilt, but she desperatly wanted to tell her sister what had happened last night, but she was worried about her reactions. So she turned around and acted as if nothing was wrong.  
"Im fine, I'm just still a bit tired that's all. You didn't answer my question before. Did I miss breakfast?"

Lyss watched her sister eat slowly and take small sips from her drink. She was becoming irratated from feeling as though Meg was hiding something from her, but she was not the one to argue with her. Lyss turned her attentionback to her food and went into a deep thought about the meeting in the throne room.

"Meg, Lyss. I'm glad you could make it. I assume your sister told you about Toby?" Meg nodded her reply to the Goblin King. Jareth looked sadly at Meg. He knew of the Kindling love between she and Toby. Lyss looked at Meg and saw the hurt, but she had to snap out of her thoughts in order for them to talk about the real reason why they were meeting here.  
"Jareth. Meg and I honestly think we should help in the fight. To help win." Jareth looked at Lyss. He could see she was telling the ruth. That she and Meg wrre not afraid to fight. They ready to defend their home, but soon they would have no home to protect. Bits and pieces were disappearing and were becoming the human dimension.  
"I'm sorry, but Labrynia will no longer be its magical self. In the outer reaches it is becoming human. Goblins, Elves and Murks are becoming human." "Uh, that's not good is it." asked Meg. She quickly away realizing she had just asked a silly question. "Sorry"  
"Don't be." said Jareth. He looked from Meg to Lyss and then sighed. "Alright, you may fight along side me, but only for a short while. You'll both do your part and then go into hiding until I come and get you. Do we have an agreement?" Both girls nodded and they headed off to breakfast.

Lyss hear snapping and she pulled her head up from her hand where it had been resting. She yelped and pushed back from the table, nearly forcing the chair to fall backwards.  
"Whoa calm down." said Meg already at her side. "I was only snapping my fingers in your face because you were in a trance for the last five minutes. Are you ok?" Lyss's heart beat went back to normal and she answered her question.  
"Yeah, I'm fine. I was just thinking." Lyss smiled at both Jareth and Meg to reassure them. They looked convinced but she knew they weren't.

The day had gone on with incident unless you include the servant goblins getting into a fight about was going to die first. Meg was the one to snap first.  
"If you don't shut up, you'll both die at the same time." The two goblins knew that she was practically a royal being as the Goblin King's castle, so they both listened to her.  
That night when everyone was asleep, Meg crept out of her room and down the hall to Toby's room. She walked in and shut the door quietly. "She was only snooping around to find out where Toby had gone. She was desperatly worried about him and wanted to make sure he was alright. Before she turned to face the inside of the room, she sw a shadow move at her right. She turned around slowly and leaned up against the room in fright, but she couldn't lean up against the door for long, because she fell to the ground with images forcing into her mind again. She moaned in pain and passed out after she saw twp pairs of hands in her visions reach out to her and in reality she felt someone lift her up. Then everything went black.

Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'm sorry I haven't updated this in a while. BlackWingedAngel16.


	4. Everything's changing

AN- Wow. It's been a while, hasn't it? Sorry about the long wait between updates in this story people. I've benn really busy with school stuff. Yeah, yeah. Lousy excuse, I know, but hey, it works for other people! Anyways... When we last left off, Labrynia was starting to become a mortal place, with everything magical becoming...well, unmagical. Mennwhile, Toby had disappeared andMegera had just gotten taken away by someone to somewhere. Now that that's all out of the way, on to the chapter!

* * *

When Megera awoke, the first thing that she noticed was that she was still somewhere dark. The next thing was that it smelled dank, dusty and unkept. The third thing she noticed was that she wasn't alone when a hand touched her shoulder. Leaping up, she yelled out in momentary fear. 

"Calm down. I'm not going to hurt you Megera," said the person the had belonged to. Realization dawned upon her as she reconized the owner of the voice.

"Toby?" she asked, not daring herself to believe it could be true.

"Yeah Megera, it's me."

She threw himself into her arms in an awkard hug. Stifling her sobs of relief as best she could, she got out, "What...what happened to us?"

Patting her back, he replied,"I don't really know. I was in my room sleeping a few nights ago and I heard a noise outside. I got up and made my way over to the window to see if I could see anything. The light of the full moon revealed nothing though. So I turned back around and then everything went dark. It was like I was hit over the head with something. When I woke up, here I was, alone until a few hours ago when you appeared."

"I'm just glad that you're OK. Jareth is in a right royal uproar about you disappearing. He actually called me and Lyss to him to see if we knew whereyou were. Everything is so screwed up there," she told him.

"How?"

"Everything at the borders is being turned human. Little by little, Labrynia is becoming a mortal realm. Magic is disappearing from it, and everything's changing!" she exclaimed. "Everything's changing," she whispered out again.

"Shh. It's OK Megera. We'll figure out a way of this place and..."

"And what?" she exclaimed at the top of her voice. Quickly rising, she began to shout again. "What are we going to do? The things that killed our parents all those years ago are back, and they're taking over Labrynia. They're destroying the very essance of magic there! We all know what's going to happen when it reaches the Goblin City! Jareth and you and me and Lyss can't survive without magic! We'll all be killed! We need to stop this thing right now, only we don't know who's leading it, or even what the thing is! The only way we might be able to tell is with magic, and with magic being destroyed, there's no way we can tell. I..." She was suddenly cut off mid-rant as Toby placed his lips upon hers and kissed her soundly.

"I didn't know how else to get you to stop," he admitted when they had broken apart with a grin on his face. "I know all of that Megera. You forget that I'm part goblin too, remember?" He pushed a strand of her brown hair out of the way of her blue eyes. "But we can't do anything about it from here."

Swallowing her fears, she nodded. "You're right first things first- getting out of here."

He nodded his ascention. "Then, we can worry about Labrynia."


End file.
